10 March 1981
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-03-10 ;Comments * Sessions *Ruts DC #4, recorded 16th February 1981. *Altered Images #2, recorded 2nd March 1981. Tracklisting *'File a' begins at start of show *Bow Wow Wow: W.O.R.K. (N.O. Nah No! No! My Daddy Don't) (single) EMI # *Icarus: Don't Put Reggae In A Bag (7") Russian Roulette # *Dead Or Alive: I'm Falling (7") Inevitable Music INEV 005 # *Ruts DC: Mirror Smashed (session) # &''' *E.M.F.: Anti-Bellum (Battle of the Bands LP) RCA LP 5015 # *Altered Images: Jeepster (session) # '''@ *''JP comments that the song is 10 years old this month and plays the original version''. *T Rex: Jeepster # *Yachts: A Fool Like You (7") Demon D 1005 # *Scritti Politti: The "Sweetest Girl" (tape – NME / Rough Trade C81) NME / Rough Tapes COPY 001 aborted due to the tape playing at the wrong speed - a first says John. Suggests it might be the 10.5" DJ promo reel to reel. *Bunny Wailer: Tug Of War Game () Solomonic *Scritti Politti: The "Sweetest Girl" (tape – NME / Rough Trade C81) NME / Rough Tapes COPY 001 *Ruts DC: Parasites (session) &''' *Gang Of Four: A Hole In The Wallet (album - Solid Gold) EMI EMC 3364 *Frank Frost: Pocket Full Of Shells (album - Hey Boss Man!) Charly CRM 2011 *Altered Images: A Day's Wait (session) '''@ *''JP mentions how he has been trying to lose weight in view of the imminent Radio One Edinbugh fun week football match''. *Electric Guitars: Health (7") Fried Egg EGG 012 *Selecter: Bombscare (album - Celebrate The Bullet) Chrysalis CHR 1306 *Ruts DC: Fools Lead The Fools (session) &''' *''JP announces that a new Ruts DC album wille be out 20 24th April and that they will start touring on "April 31st"'' (sic.). *Wild Boys: Last One Of The Boys (7") Ring Piece S/80/CUS 886 *''(JP: '...and that's from the Wild Boys, who come from wherever has the dial code of 0203. And our engineer Phil tells me that 0222 is Cardiff, but that's not terribly helpful.') '' *''Mentions that New Order have entered the UK Charts at no. 39'' http://www.officialcharts.com/search/singles/ceremony/ *Mikey Dread: Israel Stylee (Iz Tribes) (12" - Warrior Stylee / Israel Stylee) Dread At The Controls DCD 004 *Altered Images: Idols (session) '''@ *Vital: Real Life (7") Cosmic Enterprise KK001 *Pink Military: Clown Town (12" EP - Blood & Lipstick) *Nolans: brief snippet *'File a' ends as next session track is about to be announced *Ruts DC: Different View (session) &''' *Altered Images: Midnight (session) '''@ Tracks marked # available on File b Tracks marked @''' available on '''File c Tracks marked &''' available on '''File d File ;Name *a) 1981-03-10 Peel Show DB230.mp3 *b) March1981.mp3 (Karl's Tape March 1981) *c) KevH Tape 6.mp3 *d) KevH Tape 8.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:34:37 *b) 01:29:01 (from 9:24 to 37:24) *c) 01:31:07 (1:04:10-1:16:29) (from 1:12:37 unique) *d) 1:32:28 (29:24-46:35) (from 42:38 unique) ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *a) created from DB230 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. *b) Many thanks to Karl. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) KevH Tape 6 *d) KevH Tape 8 Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Karl's Tapes Category:Derby Box Category:Available online